Inu Yasha: Guyver cronicles
by demonslayer206
Summary: Naraku is dead, but the jewel is defiled. With the gang split up, and a war of monsters and Bioarmor in Kagome's time, can Kagome purify the jewel while she and Inu stop their enemies. InuGuyver crossover


Inu Yasha: Guyver cronicles

It has been nearly two years since Kagome fell down the well and met Inu-Yasha, a half demon that wanted the jewel of four souls, the Shikon no Tama, to become a full fledged demon. When a demon snatched the jewel and was killed, resulting in the shattering of the jewel, their quest began to collect the Shikon Shards. Now their quest is over, having defeated Naraku and collected his shards. Now there was a new problem, the jewel was severely tanted thanks to naraku. Since a defiled jewel would only bring more death, Kagome was now given the task of purifying the jewel, just as Kikyo had tried to do fifty years prior. Their group had gone their seperate ways after the defeat of Naraku. Miroku and Sango finally managed to confess their love for each other and returned to Sango's village to restore it and honor the memory of all the demon slayers that died, including Kohaku, who couldn't live without the shard on his back. Shippo, with nowhere else to go, stayed with Kaede in the village. Inu-Yasha and Kagome frequently used the bone-eater's well to visit the other's time, having revealed that they care for each other, but not confessing their true feelings.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's time, the battle of the Guyvers is seemingly over. Kronos was defeated on the large scale, but Zoanoids continued to wander the cities, some of them anti-guyver models. Agito, aka Guyver III, finally had his revenge, but can't shake the feeling that there is a small branch of Cronus still functioning out there. He and Sho Fukamachi, also known as Guyver I, continue to patrol Tokyo for any additional signs of Kronos and their Zoanoid creations. (1&2)

Unknownst to them all, another Guyver unit sleeps, waiting to join a host of its own. A branch of Kronos did indeed survive, and it had zoanoids of great strength at its disposal. They know that this 'fourth unit' is out there, and they know just how powerful the guyver really is. They plan to find this fourth unit and create more of them combined with Zoanoids, so as to end the threat of the Guyver and rule the world once and for all.

Chapter 1: The Fourth Guyver

School was out for Sota today, considering that it was their summer break. He wanted to go out and hang with his friends at school, but couldn't for several reasons. For one thing, most of his friends went away on vacation. For the other, he was asked to help Grampa Higurashi with cleaning the shed on the grounds. He sighed. 'Can't believe i'm supposed to be on break, and yet I'm working,' he thought to himself. 'Sis could've helped us today, but she went back down the well only yesturday when Inu-Yasha showed up.' He sighed again. 'Those two better not be acting as usual,' he thought, remembering how they constantly seemed to argue when in each other's company. He even remembered catching photos of them when they ducked into a photo booth to hide the half demon from a group of kids. He chuckled at the memory slightly, remembering how Inu-Yasha had acted when the camera went off, with the three photos showing him trying to strike the camera with Kagome trying to stop him. She said sit just when the fourth photo was taken. (3)

As he was thinking this, he accidently knocked a box down from the shelf he was sorting, bonking him on the head. "OW!" he yelled, his hands griping his head where the thing hit him as he looked at it. It seemed rather old, judging from how the wood appeared. Just like anything else in gramp's shed, it had sacred sutras on it. 'Huh, those look like gramp's sealing sutras,' he thought, trying to open it to see what was inside. Surprisingly, the box was sealed shut, showing that these sutras actually work. He shook his head. 'Ever since Inu Yasha showed up, I started to doubt how effective this things are. Maybe Kagome can open it.'

"SIT!"

Birds flew out of their trees as a certain dog-boy crashed into the ground, hard. An Inu Yasha shaped hole was in the ground, with Kagome walking away from him. 'Honestly. He kept saying before that one the jewel was restored, I could return to my time any time I want. What a Jerk!' She walked into Inu Yasha's forest, knowing that the Bone Eater's well was in the middle of it, not too far away from the Goshimboku tree. She sighed as she looked down at the jewel, which hung from a necklace around her neck. 'It's only been a month since Naraku's defeat, but the jewel is just too defiled to use right now.' She stopped and looked behind her, her bow on her arm and her quiver on her back. She had started carrying these around more often, especially around her home in her time. 'I know that Inu knows this, but his impatience is wearing thin.' She sighed again, knowing what the half demon wanted to use the jewel for. He was boasting for the first half a year of their journey that he would use it to become a full fledged demon. She didn't know that he was reconsidering it. Its just that the way he spoke made it seem he wanted to use it right then and there.

She arrived at the well and jumped down, feeling the energies of the well take her back to her own time. She knew she was back when the magic stopped and she landed on the ground. She was out of the well and in her yard in a minute. "I'm home," she said, catching Sota's attention.

"Hey sis," he said as he ran to her, the wooden box in his hand. "I was just thinking about when you'd be back. Look at this." He showed the box to her, which caused her to give her younger brother a quizzical look.

"What am I looking at exactly?" she asked, curious as to why her brother would show her such an old box.

"I found this in gramp's shed while I was cleaning it," he said, giving her the box. "These sutras, thought, seem to be real. I couldn't open it at all."

She accepted the box and looked at it, sensing the power the sutras had. She knew that if something was sealed like this, it was sealed for a reason. But her curiousity was tugging at her as much as it did her brother. "Well, I doubt it's a good idea to open it. It could be a sealed demon or something," she said. She then looked at Sota, then at the box. "But... I can handle whatever might come out of there," 'I hope,' she thought as she spoke, "and seal it up again quickly."

"Then let's see what's inside," Sota said excidedly. He knew his sister was a strong Miko, so she should be able to handle whatever might strike from it, if it was dangerous at all. However, something was also telling him they shouldn't, it could be something so dangerous that even Kagome may not be able to stop it when its unsealed. She carefully removed the sutras, ensuring their power was still there for when she would seal it again. She then removed the lid of the box, and was surprised at what she saw. It seemed to be a disk of sorts, or at least disk-like in shape. The center was a circular and domed piece of metal, with three metal plates covering thirds of the object. Through the gaps between the plates and the metal, there was some sort of tentacle or cable visible, and there were lots of them.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt the aura that item was giving off. "This thing...It was sealed for a reason, Sota," she said as she replaced the lid on top of it. She was about to place the sutras over it when she heard a commotion in front. She looked at Sota and ran to where she heard the commotion, the box under her one arm as she ran. She arrived at the front of the shrine, and was about ready to scream. Her mother and grandfather were up there, but they were dead. Both of them had holes in their chests spurting blood. She then saw their killers. There were about fifteen men next to them, all wearing white helmets and blue uniforms. She couldnt' reconize who they were, but she did spot the two who killed her mother and grandfoater, for their gloves were stained with blood.

"That's what these two deserve for getting in our way," one said, then saw the girl. He smirked. "If you want to live, you'd better cooperate."

Inu Yasha dug himself out of the hole in the ground and growled. "Dammit, Kagome," he muttered angerly. "Why do you keep sitting me before I finish what I try to say?" He charged into the forest after Kagome. "I'm not going to wait for you to return this time," he growled as he lept up high in the air, making a perfect ten point landing into the well.

"What do you want here?" Kagome asked the man in uniform. She didn't notice the lid of the box slide down enough to reveal what was inside. One of the soldiers saw it.

"That thing in the box," he said, pointing to it. She was startled when she saw what he was pointing at. "Give it to us."

She looked at it fearfully, but then glared at the men. "I won't. This thing is to be sealed away. People like you would probably misuse it."

"Too bad to think that way, girl," the one man said, removing his helmet. "We are taking that thing whether you like it or not." He smirked as he got close to her. Because her one hand was on the box, she couldnt' draw her bow and shoot. Her eyes widened as the man charged her.

She was about to scream when the man was sent flying onto his side, a red haori blocking her sight. "Inu Yasha!"

He looked behind her. "Stay back Kagome, something's wrong here," he said, glaring at the men. Sota arrived behind Kagome and Inu Yasha, not sure what to expect. 'These men,' Inu Yasha thought, 'they don't reek like normal humans.'

The one man got up and grinned. "Bad move, boy," he said, before he started to change. His body grew until his clothes ripped apart, and he started to look less human as it occured. The other soldiers did the same, becoming creatures that Inu Yasha and Kagome had never seen before. Sota wet his pants in fear. Half of the 'creatures' were green skinned and dinosaur like, with a few others like big hairy apes. There was only one soldier that remained looking 'human.'

Inu Yasha was only mildly surprised. "Keh, demons disguised as humans. I'll take you as I am!" With that, he charged in and struck at the one that wanted to hurt Kagome. "Shankon Tessou!" He yelled as he used his claws on the one creature. "What?" He saw that his claws, which could normally slice through most enemies with ease, had done nothing more than scrape the warrior.

"Is that the best you got?" it asked before slamming Inu Yasha aside, also startled that the half demon didn't fly from the strike.

"Didnt' think I needed my best," Inu Yasha said smugly, drawing his sword before the creature could stop him. "Taste my Tetsusaiga," he yelled as he cleanly cut the creature in half, effectively killing it. This triggered a rage from the other creatures, who then charged in for an attack of their own. They moved so fast, he had no time to use the Wind Scar before they decended upon him and struck. He managed to kill another of the green ones before he was slammed hard. He managed to throw them off before noticing a few after Kagome. She had a moment to arm and shoot an arrow, but it only blew off the arm of one of the creatures instead of destroying it. She was shocked when they came for her, she didn't see the one behind her.

"Kagome!" He yelled leaping at her and knocking her out of the way to take the hit. She fell right onto the object head first from being shoved. She got up and glared at the creatures and Inu Yasha.

"Hey!" she yelled, her head throbbing from hitting the item. "Watch what you're..." She didn't finish for she sensed an aura behind her, a familiar aura. She only managed to turn around for only a second before she screamed, catching the creatures and Inu Yasha off guard. Sota had backed away in fear when he saw what happened. The metal dome on the disk had glowed just moments before the metal plates popped off. It then seemed to leap at Kagome, tentacles unfurling as the dome hit her forehead again. She screamed in fear as the tentacles covered her entire body, tightening around her.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled. Another creature attacked him. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" he yelled as he cleaved through another creature and tried to get to Kagome. The tentacles, though, pushed him away hard as they tightened on her body even more, her screams getting louder.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?" the one soldier said, the one that remained human. "Strike her before she becomes it. Kill her before it's too late." The creatures charged at her, while she tried to shake the creature off of her head, trying to claw it off as it solidified around her body, seemingly armored segments beginning to appear on her body. In her thrashing, she batted a creature away from her, causing a ruckous as it slammed into another creature.

Inu Yasha sliced through another and tried to get to kagome before a surge of energy forced him away from her. Smoke formed from the damaged ground from when the energy surged out of Kagome's body. He looked up in horror as the smoke cleared. Where Kagome had stood was now a seemingly armoured creature. Its head was humanoid to some degree, but shaped more like a helmet on a person with a face guard. The metal dome was on the forehead with a green gem above it. Two larger domes were on both sides of the head, whereas the front showed two eyepieces. Twin vents were alongside where the mouth guard appeared to be, with steam venting out of them. The armored plates seemed to be arranged on the body as if it were for a girl. The plates were on the chest, hands, arms, legs, back, and mildly covering its stomach. Another orb was visible where the belly button on a human would be. The armor had a pale green tint in color.

"You fools," the man yelled. "You just allowed her to fuse with the guyver. Kill her!"

Sota was lost, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Inu Yasha wasn't in Sota's state of mind, but he realized what the man said. 'Fused? Does that mean she's still alive?' he thought. He looked at the armor, then at the creatures. "I won't let you!" He yelled defiantly, his sword in front.

"Have it your way, fool!" the man said, before he too transformed. His neck stretched as his body expanded. Four movable claws appeared on his back as his hands became claws as well. his face turned to that of a four eyed bug as fur appeared on parts of his body. It stood up and attacked with the other creatures. Inu Yasha struck at several of them before the new one struck him in the arm. He screamed in pain as he felt his flesh burn from the strike.

'Dammit, that went through my firerat cloak,' he thought as he tried to kill a few more. He saw the creatures move towards and surround the armor that was believed to have Kagome. "KAGOME!" He couldn't use the wind scar still. If he did, if Kagome was still alive in that thing, he would surely kill her using it.

That was when the creatures closest to her was killed, their body parts flying in all directions. The armor had moved quickly, the blades on its arms having extended and slaying the ones closest to it. Inu Yasha followed up by killing the remaining creatures, minus the last one. Both he and the armored warrior looked at the buglike creature as it struck. Both thought enough was enough. As Inu Yasha lifted his sword for the final strike, it pulled open its chest plates. "Eat my WIND SCAR!" he yelled as he released the attack, just as beams of light shot out of the chest armor. It didn't stand a chance, but caused some collateral damage around the shrine. Inu Yasha looked at the damage, noticing the dead creatures disintegrating around them. He saw that Sota was alright, then looked at the armor. It looked back at her, before the metal on its forehead glowed.

"..Inu...Yasha..." a voice said from the armor. He reconized it as Kagome's, and nodded. "...What.. happened..." She shook her head, noticing the damage to the shrine. "My God, what happened here?"

"What do you mean 'What happened here?'" He said in response. "Don't you remember anything? Those creatures, your attack? What the heck was that attack you used anyway?"

She shook her head. "What are you talking about, Inu Yasha? I don't remember anything beyond you shoving me and..." She stopped as she noticed her arm. "What the?" She saw the armored plates on her arm. She looked at her other arm and saw it there too. "What is this? What happened to me?" She looked at Sota, noticing he was still around. "Sota.." He flinched at hearing his name and backed away from her. She then saw her reflection in the window, and gasped.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha said, trying to get closer to her.

"W-what the hell is this?" she screamed. Suddenly, catching all three of them off guard, tentacles under the armor started shifting and retracted from her body, dragging the armored segments with them. Inu Yasha saw as the tentacles retracted into her back, but all signs of the armor and tentacles had disappeared. She was shocked as well, seeing the armor retract and seeing herself come from within it through the reflection in the window. She felt tired and passed out shortly after making sure she was herself. Inu Yasha could only get close enough to grab her as she collapsed and tried to call her name.

No one saw the black armor within the shadows of the nearby forest. 'I thought I sensed something,' he thought. 'Now I'm positive, there was a fourth Guyver unit. But that man, he isn't human, but he doesn't seem to be a zoanoid either.' He turned away. 'Time to tell Guyver one, we've got another one here.'

this is an experimental fanfic. highly doubt it will kick off well, but i'll give it a shot.

for those that don't know much about some things mentioned, here's a brief overview in reguard to numbers:

1) Bio Booster armor, the Guyver. It increases the strength of the host drastically. additional chapters will reveal additional abilities of the guyver. Guyvers were named based on time of activation.

Guyver 1 is Sho Fukamachi, who accidently activated the guyver in a similar manner to how Kagome had in this fic. He uses the armor to protect his friends tetsuro and Myzuki.

Guyver III is Agito Murakami, a black armored guyver with four blades on its arms. He was the third person to activate a Guyver and used it to fight Kronos.

There was a Guyver II, activated by a man named Lisker. However, his guyver was damaged from an explosion before activation. He learned about the Guyver's arm blades and how powerful it was, and was the first to learn the threat of a damaged or removed control metal. he died in battle with Guyver 1 when the metal failed.

In this chapter, Kagome used the vibro blade swords and the Mega Smasher. By removing the chestplate armor on their chests, the Guyver can fire a high powered blast that incinerates anything in the way. Damaging the chestplate prevents the use of this ultimate attack.

2)Zoanoids, humans with the ability to transform into monsters, similar to how Sesshomaru transforms into a giant dog demon. They are artificially made and vary from 'model-to model.'

The green zoanoids that appeared in this fanfiction is Gregol, a creature that appears to be some kind of dinosaur. conventional means of harm are useless against it, which is why Inu Yasha's claws failed while Tetsusaiga succeeded. they are about 12 times stronger than humans.

Ramotith was the apelike creatures that appeared. Although more vulnerable to attacks that Gregols, they are more evasive and faster. they are about 10 times stronger than a human being.

The last one to appear was Enzyme MKII. The use of the origional resulted in the neutralization of Guyver 1 with its own life, and MKII is much stronger than its dead decendent. Its claws and blood feature a corrosive acid that can burn through anything. Inu was lucky he didn't lose his arm. it has four claws from its back that can strike with its other limbs, and it can spray acid from its mouth and main claws. How Inu Yasha and Kagome finished it off is the most ideal form of disposal, but isn't easy to achieve.

3) This event was dictated in Inu Yasha Movie 2


End file.
